This invention relates to balancing rotating bodies, and more particularly to trim balancing rotating engines by remote control.
There is a need in the art to balance rotating engines such as the turbo fan type in order to reduce or eliminate vibrations. It is desirable to perform this balancing while the engine is in motion rather than stopping the engine and adding the counterweights and then restarting the engine to check the balance.
The present invention performs the abovementioned need by shifting counterweight discs angularly upon remote control command signals.